


Performance

by DarkSnoww



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: AU-child wanders into Halloweentown and meets Jack, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Innocent and Curious OC Child, Jack the Pumpkin King, and everybody else but that's off-screen, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSnoww/pseuds/DarkSnoww
Summary: Skellington screams as his pumpkin head glows an eerily green with smoke seeping out from the triangle eyes, pointed carved teeth, and stumpless top.
Series: Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986598
Kudos: 9





	Performance

“-Jack, the Pumpkin King!” Skellington screams as his pumpkin head glows an eerily green with smoke seeping out from the triangle eyes, pointed carved teeth, and stumpless top. He holds his skeletal head in his boney hands, the skull sinisterly tearing into a grin and eye sockets shifting to an evil look as a voice echoes out in a creepy chuckle.

“Woah, that was so cool!” Luna laughs. She looks between the pumpkin and the skull with a confused look trying to decide which one to look at. She giggles. “I heard you set yourself on fire and danced so terrifying. That would have been amazing to see!” Luna walks around the skeletal man, looking up and down with a smile. 

Skellington finds himself a little flattered. His ego even rises in level with her compliments. It’s odd. Usually, he grows embarrassed and wishes for those type of comments to stop, but hearing Luna with that thrill in her voice rattles his bones to the brim of warmth. Odd, indeed. He lowers down to one knee and hands his skeletal head to her.

“Oh.” She shivers. She raises the head to her eye level. Luna looks deep into the eyes of the skull, not really searching for anything just looking. Another shiver goes through her. She remembers the phrase the other Halloweentoners say when talking about the bone man, and she giggles in glee. "The King of Halloweentown- scariest of them all.”

Now the blush and warmth have reached to his face. This is different from flattery. The people of Halloweentown admire him but it’s not the same admiration Luna shows. This spikes his interest in the human. This is something new, something fresh.

Luna gasp with laughter. “I know you’re busy, but whenever you have time and not tired, can you show me some more?" 

Skellington smiles softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is where Jack meets a child wandering in Halloweentown and sorta takes her under his wing, sometimes suppressing the urge to scare her because he wants to keep her around. She's something new to him in this same-old town!


End file.
